The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation units, and more particularly, to power generation units with a synchronous condenser.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor combusts a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases directed to the turbine to produce work, such as to drive an electrical generator or other load. A gas turbine engine combined with an electrical generator may collectively make up a power generation unit (e.g., a gas turbine generator). Such power generation units generally provide power to a power grid with an alternating current at a nominal frequency. Various loads connected to the power grid affect a power factor of the power grid. A synchronous condenser coupled to the power grid may be utilized to adjust the power factor of the power grid. Some electrical generators of power generation units may be configured to operate as a synchronous condenser. However, the modification of power generation units to operate as a synchronous condenser may increase costs and a footprint of the power generation unit.